The present invention relates to a device suitable for use when receiving or transmitting radiation. The device is particularly suitable when the transmission or receiving direction, respectively, must be gyro-stabilized, so that the aiming direction will be independent of movement of the base. An example of a device which works with received radiation is a homing device in a missile that is guided towards a source of radiation. This can consist of, for example, the heat radiation from the target or of the reflected radiation from a laser designator which illuminates the target. An example of a device where transmitted radiation is stabilized is a gyro-stabilized laser designator mounted on a vehicle where the aiming direction of the beam is to be made independent of the movements of the vehicle. The laser designator can be used, for example, for guiding a missile toward the illuminated target.
Devices for stabilizing the aiming of a transmitted or received beam have usually included a gyro-stabilized platform, the gyros being mounted on the platform which is deflected by servo mechanisms on command from the gyros. A prerequisite for this solution being that the receiving device or the source of radiation is placed on the movable platform, which thereby becomes comparatively heavy and introduces problems with the servo control. Another problem is that with the receiver or source of radiation, respectively, mounted on the movable platform, electrical connections to platform mounted apparatus must therefore be made by means of flexible conductors or by slip-rings.
Attempts have also been made to solve the problem by having the source of radiation on a fixed mounting and using a mirror mounted on the stabilized platform. Such a solution, however, introduces the problem that the beams are deflected by an angle which is twice as great as the angle through which the mirror is turned. Therefore, in this case, the mirror must be aimed one-half of the angle relative to a stabilized platform, and this involves complicated designs.